Beyond Words
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: Mary Poppins loves her charges very much, but then her dearest friend Bert asks who she would love even more... Romance and fluff, my specialty. Sorry it's taken me so long to post a story. read and review please?


**Beyond Words **

Disclaimer: I don't own Mary Poppins and Bert. The children – Nellie, Katie, and Thomas – are my own creation.

Special thanks: Loes, Lauren, Vanessa...as well as Laura, Ashley, Caroline, Steffanie, Gavin, Gavin, Nicolas, Julie, and Dick. And of course, P.L. Travers, Cameron Mackintosh, the Sherman Brothers, Stiles & Drewe, the writers, designers, directors, casts, and crews of the film and stage production.

Summary: Mary loves. A lot. Just read it. And review please! Reviews are a writer's livelihood!

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to post anything. I've written a lot of stories but not many seemed good enough for posting.

* * *

The London night was clear, and the moon and stars watched over the sleeping city. Even the guardians of the rooftops, the chimney sweeps, needed to rest. The stars and the moon took over.

Except on sweep. Bert Alfred sat on his favorite rooftop. He loved the view of the London skyline at night from the rooftops.

Below, Mary Poppins rose from her bed, slipped on her lacy white robe, and crossed the hall. Baby Nellie was crying. Luckily her cries didn't wake the other two children, Katie and Thomas, who were still sound asleep in the nursery next door. Mary scooped the baby in her arms and cradled her.

"Shh, little angel," she whispered. "You're safe with me. The nightmare is over – have only sweet dreams now." The child was still restless but calmed in Mary's arms. "Darling, nothing will ever hurt you when I'm here." She kissed the baby's forehead. "You are so loved."

Mary was so much gentler and sweeter with babies. They just needed care and love. Hugs, kisses, and a spoonful of sugar. Not that she wasn't affectionate with Katie and Thomas, but there was a time and a place for it; they needed teaching and discipline too.

Mary hummed a sweet lullaby for baby Nellie. Her beautiful voice carried out the window and caught Bert's attention. He climbed down a nearby tree and sat on the nursery windowsill to listen. He watched her comfort the child. Bert's heart filled with admiration for this beautiful, sweet, caring woman.

"That's a beautiful sight, if I may just say," he said.

Mary looked up. "Oh, goodness, Bert! You gave me a fright."

"I'm sorry, Mary."

"Oh, it's alright, Bert," she smiled. She laid sleeping Nellie back in her cradle. "So what were you saying?"

"Just that it's a lovely sight to see ya with that baby."

Mary smiled. "Well thank you, Bert. That's very sweet of you."

Bert stepped inside the room. "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all, although we might go back to my room. I don't want to wake Nellie again."

Bert followed her silently across the hall. Once they were in her room, they sat on her sofa in front of her fireplace.

"Ever thought of 'avin one of your own?" he asked.

Mary was puzzled. "Sorry, what?"

"A baby. I mean, ya spend your time takin' care of other families' kids – don't ya want your own?"

She shrugged. "I like helping people, Bert. It's a sacrifice I had to make to do what I do."

"Yeah but I thought every woman dreams of 'er own family. Someone of your own to love. Do ya love all these children, Mary?"

"Oh, Bert, I love them so much," she smiled, blushing, almost afraid to show emotion. "But I suppose I have dreamed of a family, children of my own."

"Would ya love them?" he asked. "Like ya love all these children?"

Mary nodded. A small smile creeped onto her face as she imagined herself with a family. Warmth filled her heart. "Beyond what words can describe," she said, her voice breaking with emotion. "I…would love them…more than I've loved any children…they'd be my own, my pride and joy…"

Bert took Mary's hand. "You would be an extraordinary mother."

She withdrew her hand and stared at her lap. "But I suppose I'd have to have a husband first, and they're hard to come by, or at least good ones are."

"And ya'd love him too?"

Her eyes welled up with tears. "He would be my perfect match, my life companion, my everything…Oh, yes, Bert, I would love him beyond words' description as well."

Bert's heart ached. _He _loved her like that. If only she could see that if he had the honor of calling her his wife, his companion, his match, he'd give her anything he could, anything she wanted, and he'd cherish her forever. He would love her beyond explanation, logic, or anything he'd ever felt.

"Oh, Mary," he said, and took her hands again. She lifted her eyes to meet his and gasped. He was drawing closer. Before she could protest, he brushed his lips against hers. As he kissed her, he felt her arms wrap around him. "Mary, I love you," he said between deep kisses on her lips. "I love you beyond words…"

She pulled back, eyes wide. "You…love me?"

"More than anythin', anyone…more than words can describe. You are perfection and beautiful and sweet and…"

A few tears spilled from her eyes, but he took his handkerchief and wiped them for her. "Oh, Bert," she sighed. "You're so sweet..." she kissed him quickly, already addicted to the taste of his lips. It was a sensation she would want to repeat every day for the rest of forever. "I never expected…never imagined…that you would care for me like that…" She laughed at herself. "And here I am pouring my heart out about how I would love a family and a husband…and I didn't quite realize that I was already in love and maybe my heart was just aching because I never thought it was possible for anyone to love me back…Oh, Bert…"

He kissed her. "Mary…I 'ave always loved you."

"My sweet Bert, I love you too," she laughed through the tears of joy.

"If you'll 'ave me, I'd be your life companion, your match…anythin' you want, I'll get for ya somehow. I'll do anythin' for ya. I just wanna be yours."

"Then, Bert, you are mine," Mary said sweetly. "And my dearest love, I am yours."

Bert hugged her. She leaned into him, and they fell asleep there on her sofa in each others arms.

They woke at dawn, still locked in embrace. He kissed her goodbye and promised he'd meet her in the park later. It had been such a beautiful night, and the beginning of something wonderful.

Bert skipped toward the park with a new spring in his step, singing _"Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Mary, no wonder that it's Mary that I love…"_

Mary watched him out her window, her heart filled with love and joy. How lucky she was, she thought. She had found her perfect match.


End file.
